


[PODFIC]Phil Coulson Does Not Take Attendance

by ERL33, scifigrl47



Series: PODFICS [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, Training, Training Sessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:25:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERL33/pseuds/ERL33, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, taking a job working for SHIELD is the end of a journey. Sometimes, it's the beginning. Everyone has to take the same briefings, no matter where they came from, or why they're there. Some people are destined to play hooky, willingly or not. Some people have better things to do, and some people want minions.</p><p>Phil Coulson has to write up this nonsense, and he does not take attendance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC]Phil Coulson Does Not Take Attendance

**Author's Note:**

> I've said it once and I'll say it again, I did NOT write this. I just read into a microphone and tried to portray the characters as well as I could. Please leave me some feedback!!!

You can listen to/download the fic [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?h5bv9zqu9z3vplu).

This was written by the amazing [scifigrl47](http://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). And you can find the original written fic right [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/545242).


End file.
